Buffy vs Vampirum
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: A new enemy for Buffy, arrives in Sunnydale. A different threat like never before. Takes place during season 3
1. Teaser

**I don't own these characters except for the one I created. They belong to Joss Whedon.**

 **I have written like a screenplay. I what to know your thoughts? Is good or bad?**

Three Vampires gather around one man. All three vampires were about 6 feet tall and they wore leather jackets and jeans.

The guy that harassing, is corner in an alleyway. He's unable to form a word. He shakes very fast, afraid of these monsters killing him.

 **Vampire #1**

Time for some munching, boys.

 **The man** ( _terrified)_

Don't.

 **Vampire #2**

Looks boys, he's begging. Much more satisfied.

 **Vampirum**

Three against one isn't exactly a fair fight.

The Vampires turned around and saw a Vampirum leaning on a wall. He wears a blue blazer, and blue sweat pants. He is about 5'9

The three Vampires walk towards Vampirum. The Vampires stand in front of Vampirum. Vampirum looks up to see their faces.

 **Vampire #1**

We're having more tonight boys. Pretty small meal, but it will still fill our stomachs.

Vampire #1 reaches out his hands out to grab Vampirum's shoulders. However, Vampirum grabs both of the Vampire's hands and then threw into a wall. Vampire hits the wall and slides down, leaving a mark. The other two Vampires are shocked by how effortlessly of Vampirum threw Vampire #1.

 **Vampirum**

First. I'm not food. Second, I'm looking for the Master. Any more problem, you can join your friend.

 **Vampire #2**

We don't talk to humans!

 **Vampirum**

I'm not human.

Vampirum changes his face to a vampire's face.

 **Vampirum**

Where is the Master?

 **Vampire #3**

He was destroyed!

Vampirum had a look of disappointment at the Master's defeat.

 **Vampirum**

Can't believe he's dead after existing for so long, what a shame. Who slayed him?

 **Vampire #2**

The Slayer.

 **Vampirum**

Name?

 **Vampire #3**

Buffy Summers.

 **Vampirum**

Good. Time for dinner.

 **Vampire #2**

Get your own food!

Vampire #1 stand up. He looks at Vampirum, enrage at throwing him into a wall.

 **Vampirum**

That's not what I was talking about.

Vampire #1 charges at Vampirum, ready to kill. Vampirum sees this from corner of his eyes and leans backwards. When Vampire #1 is on front of Vampirum, Vampirum jumps onto Vampire #1's back and bites into his neck. The Vampire #1 screams and then turns into dust.

The other two Vampires are shocked by this. Vampirum moves his tongue around to see if anything was stuck his teeth. He is disappointed by the taste of the Vampire.

 **Vampirum**

Not that good.

 **Vampire #2**

You killed one of your own.

 **Vampirum**

Never said, I was a Vampire either.

The two Vampires look at each other confused. Vampire #2 looks at Vampirum

 **Vampire #1**

Then what are you?

 **Vampirum**

Call me, Vampirum.

The two vampires are frighten, when they heard that name.

 **Vampirum**

Now go out and tell everyone that I have arrived. Or you can fight me.

The Two vampires ran away.

Vampirum smirks. He turns his attention to the man that was about to be eaten by the Vampires.

 **Vampirum**

You can go now.

The human runs past Vampirum.

Vampirum walks out the alleyway and sees the two Vampires.

Vampirum smiles. He returns to his human face.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	2. Buffy hears about Vampirum

**I don't own any of these characters except for Vampirum.**

 **Cemetery-Night**

Buffy and Angel standoff against a single vampire. The Vampire charges at Buffy, but she grabs the Vampire by the arms and then slams a steak through its chest. Causing it to explode.

 **Buffy**

That was easy.

 **Angel**

I think that's all of them for the night

Buffy smiles

Vampire #2 and #3 ran into Buffy. The two were still frighten by Vampirum.

Buffy raises her stake, ready to attack.

 **Vampire #3**

Wait, we bring a message.

Buffy lowers her stake

 **Buffy**

What?

 **Vampire #2**

Vampirum is here.

Buffy doesn't know what they are talking about, but Angel is surprise by this.

The two vampires run away.

 **Buffy**

Get back here!

Buffy throws a stake into a stake into Vampire #2 and the vampire turn into dust. She does the same for Vampire #3

 **Buffy**

Who's Vampirum?

 **Angel**

I heard of that name before. But I can't remember him

 **Buffy**

We should go to Childs. He might know something.

 **Angel**

Agreed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Much more next time.**


	3. Buffy meets Vampirum

**Library- Day**

Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Oz sit in the library. Giles paces back and forth about, while holding a book.

 **Giles**

The demon was called what again?

 **Buffy**

Vampirum.

Giles goes back to book to see if there's any mention of Vampirum.

 **Xander**

So the two vampires that told you this, were scared.

 **Buffy**

Yeah.

 **Xander**

Am I the only one who's a bit concern that there's something that scares vampires?

 **Oz**

Well, if this demon is fighting vampires then he might be on our side.

Vampirum crashes through the windows of the library and rolls onto the floor.

Buffy, Xander, Oz, and Willow stood up. They are startled by Giles runs over to the four of them.

 **Vampirum**

Excuse me. I'm here to look for Buffy. I need to settle some things with her.

Buffy takes a step forward.

 **Buffy**

I'm Buffy.

Vampirum smiles. His teeth could be seen.

 **Vampirum**

Great. I'm Vampirum.

 **Giles**

You know, we have a door.

Vampirum glances at the door, and then looks back at the group.

 **Vampirum**

Not as cool as jumping through a window.

What do you want with Buffy?

 **Vampirum**

I want to kill her.

Vampirum showed his Vampire face. The scoobies are taken aback by this.

 **Buffy**

You have some guts to barge in like that.

 **Xander**

Wait a minute. It's daylight. Aren't you suppose to burn up?

 **Vampirum**

I'm not a Vampire

The group just stare at Vampirum in curiosity.

 **Oz**

Then what are you?

 **Vampirum**

A bit of both.

 **Xander**

A bit of both? What's that supposed to mean?

 **Vampirum**

A long time ago, I was once human. But a vampire bit me. However, by some miracle my soul and Vampire's combined.

 **Xander**

What exactly do you…do?

 **Vampirum**

Anything really. I have so much time on my hands.

 **Willow**

Why do you want to kill Buffy? She hasn't done anything to you.

 **Vampirum**

She kill my rival. The Master.

The group is shock to learn that the Master had a rival.

 **Vampirum**

The Master and I met up every hundred years to battle it out. Then, when I get here. I learn that he was taken out by the Slayer. What makes it worst, is that I was going to kill him this time.

 **Buffy**

Listen, sorry about killing your buddy.

 **Vampirum**

Not really buddies. More like mortal enemies.

 **Giles**

Why do you want to avenge the Master, if you hate him.

 **Vampirum**

Because I have nothing else to do.

Vampirum walks away. He takes the door this time.

 **Vampirum**

Remember, 4 PM tomorrow.

Vampirum exits the room.

 **Giles**

That's an odd fellow.


	4. Discussing

Buffy and the gang read through their books to find out anything about Vampirum.

 **Giles**

I found something on Vampirum.

The group gathered around Giles. Giles places the book on the table, so everyone can see.

 **Giles**

Apparently, Vampirum was bitten by a vampire.

 **Xander**

Yeah, I think we figure that out by his name and face.

 **Giles**

Let me finish. This bite was different. He was bitten for a quick second, but the vampire was pulled back. The next day he was walking around his village during daylight, like nothing happen. But when exposed to holy water, it burn his skin.

 **Buffy**

What happen?

 **Giles**

Well, I theorize that instead of the demon taking over Vampirum's body, it fused with his human soul.

 **Willow**

But that's not possible. I mean, I thought the demon took over the body no matter what.

 **Giles**

He's exception.

 **Xander**

So how do we kill him?

 **Giles**

Holy water and stake to the heart.

 **Oz**

He still turns to dusk.

 **Giles**

No. But stabbing something through the heart is universal way of killing.

 **Buffy**

You think the Master would have tried to kill Vampirum faster if he knew that.

 **Giles**

I'm sure, they fought for entertainment purposes.

 **Xander**

So, we just stab him and move on with our lives.

 **Giles**

Hold on, Xander. We might be able to turn him on our side.

 **Xander**

He crash through a window, declaring he would kill Buffy.

 **Willow**

Xander has a point.

 **Buffy**

How about after I beat him, I'll give him the offer.

 **Giles**

Great idea.

Buffy looks at the clock and realizes he has to go home

 **Buffy**

I have to go. My mom is probably waiting for.

Buffy walks the door.

 **Giles**

Be safe.

 **Buffy**

I will.

 **School hallway.**

Buffy walks down the hallway to the doors. As she walks, Vampirum follow her from a distance.

Vampirum smiles deviously, as he follows Buffy.


	5. Buffy vs Vampirum

**Night- Buffy's room.**

Buffy sleeps in her bed.

Vampirum opens the window and goes in. He walks up to Buffy.

 **Vampirum**

Hey, Slayer.

Buffy flutters her eyes as she wakes up. She punches Vampirum in face. Vampirum falls back, he cover his face.

 **Vampirum**

That hurt.

Vampirum moves his hands away and shows his Vampire face.

 **Buffy**

How are you in my home?

 **Vampirum**

I don't need an invite. Remember, I'm half human.

 **Buffy**

We are supposed to battle tomorrow.

 **Vampirum**

I lied. I know that you're going to have back up, tomorrow. Be outside in five minutes.

 **Buffy**

Why should I listen to you?

 **Vampirum**

Because your mother is just down the hallway.

 **Buffy**

Don't you dare bring me mother into this?

 **Vampirum**

Just be outside in five.

Vampirum jumps through window and lands perfectly on the ground.

Buffy grabs her shirt.

 _A few minutes later_

Buffy arrives outside the front of her. She carries her wooden stake. She sees Vampirum standing on the sidewalk.

 **Vampirum**

Time for ass kicking.

Vampirum charges at Buffy. He gets in close. Buffy grabs his right, and pulls him in close. She wants end as fast as possible, but Vampirum grabs the hand that has the stake and holds it.

 **Vampirum**

Trying to end this fast. So how about you try this.

Vampirum breaks from Buffy. He delivers a kick to Buffy's chest. Buffy grabs his foot, and tries to block it, but Vampirum's kick is too strong. She is knock down the ground. The stake files from her hand and to the ground.

Buffy gets back up and gets into fighting stance.

 **Vampirum**

How many martial arts do you know? 1? 2?

 **Buffy**

More than you have.

Buffy delivers a punches Vampirum's gut, which causes him mild annoyance.

 **Vampirum**

Really? I know every single martial art in the world. And you have more than that.

Vampirum grabs Buffy's arm. He karate chops Buffy's arm away and delivers a kick.

Buffy stumbles back, but manages stay on feet.

 **Buffy**

I find that hard to believe.

 **Vampirum**

I know all of them. Trust me.

 **Buffy**

Yeah, I should trust the guy who's trying to kill me.

Vampirum tries to punch Buffy in the shoulder, but Buffy dodges by moving to the left. She suckers punches Vampirum, which makes Vampirum dizzy.

Vampirum return back to normal.

 **Bufy**

That didn't hurt.

 **Vampirum**

Nope.

Vampirum back hands Buffy. Then delivers an uppercut to her jaw.

 **Vampirum**

I have spent years removing the sense of pain from my body and teaching myself every fighting technique there is. This would be so much better if the Master were here

Buffy grabs from her pocket, a small container of holy water. She throws it at Vampirum. The glass breaks. Vampirum screams in pain.

 **Vampirum**

Lucky shot.

 **Buffy**

They all say that.

Vampirum roars.

 **Vampirum**

That's it. Time to die!

Vampirum delivers a series of punches to Buffy. Each more powerful than the last.

Buffy is unable to fight back, as punches move so fast, that she was unable to block them in time. Buffy kneels to the ground, breathes heavily.

Buffy looks up to Vampirum, who was ready to kill her.

 **Vampirum**

Any last words?

 **Buffy**

Actually.

Buffy grabs another veil of holy water from her other pocket and throws it at Vampirum lower legs. Vampirum screams in pain.

Buffy punches where the holy water landed and Vampirum screams in pain. He falls down to the ground and lies on it.

 **Vampirum**

Clever

Buffy stands up and looks down at Vampirum. However, she could do anything, she sees a group of vampires coming her way.

Vampirum looks back and sees them too.

 **Vampirum**

I think my screaming must have brought him here.

 **Buffy**

I can handle them.

 **Vampirum**

Yeah. You're going to beat them up, after I almost bested you.

 **Buffy**

You have any ideas?

 **Vampirum**

We could work together. Two is better than one.

 **Buffy**

Fine. We're on the same side for now.

 **Vampirum**

Wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Final Part

**I don't own any of these characters expect for Vampirum**

Buffy and Vampirum stand back to back as the Vampires surround them.

 **Buffy**

You take ones in front of you, I'll take ones here.

 **Vampirum**

Maybe it's best to stick together.

 **Buffy**

I could accident stake you.

 **Vampirum**

You're on your own.

Vampirum and Buffy split up and charge at the vampires.

Vampirum delivers a powerful kick to a vampire, then judo chops another Vampire coming his way. Another Vampire delivers a punch. Vampirum recovers quickly. Vampirum bites into the Vampire's neck, causing to turn to dust.

Buffy punches a Vampire and then pushes him away. Vampire jumps onto her back, and forces her to the ground. However, Buffy manages to steak before it could bite her.

Buffy stands right back up. She grabs another Vampire and pulls him in. she then stakes it through the heart.

Two Vampires stand in front of Buffy. The three of them begin to punch one another. They moved around.

Buffy stakes one of the Vampires. The other one just run away.

Vampirum exchanges blow with a vampire. Vampirum manages grab the Vampire's arms.

 **Vampirum**

Vampire incoming.

Vampirum pushes the Vampire to Buffy. She stakes it's in the back.

Buffy and Vampirum stopped fighting and looked around. The vampires have either left or been staked. The two of them look at each other.

Vampirum smiles.

 **Vampirum**

I enjoyed that.

 **Buffy**

Yeah. But let's get back to our fight.

 **Vampirum**

On second thought, I'm going to leave.

 **Buffy**

You came here to fight me. Now you want to leave!

 **Vampirum**

I realize that I don't get much from killing you. Besides, the Watcher's Council are going to kill me, if I did anything to you.

Vampirum walks away

 **Buffy**

Can I ask one question?

Vampirum turns to Buffy.

 **Buffy**

What exactly do you eat?

 **Vampirum**

Anything really. I'm omnivore. I eat everything, that's not human.

 **Buffy**

Bye.

Vampirum walks away from Buffy's house, heading home. Buffy just walks back to her house to sleep.


End file.
